Aurora
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Very short begining to a fantasy. Written when I was nine.   Please R&R! Will continue if enough people want me to.


When I was nine years old, I was kidnapped. Wait, I forgot. You know nothing. Better start close to the beginning, when they took me. Third person, I personally find it the easiest.

A nine year old girl crept up behind a butterfly with her pink net and jar full of wild daisies and dandelions. She loved catching butterflies. So far today she had two monarchs, seven cabbages, and five painted ladies. "Gotcha!" she said as she swung her net down.

The girl carefully transferred it to the jar and noted in her pink book that it was a swallowtail. She had filled up her jars for that day. She set the swallowtail in with the line of butterflies in jars on the deck. She reviewed her notebook and added a few notes in her little third grader print. She finished and closed it.

The girl's name was Aurora. She had long, straight brown hair that came a few inches past her shoulders. She normally wore it in two pigtails. Her eyes were a deep, clear blue, and she was small for her age. Her skin was pale despite her outdoor endeavors every day. Today she wore a pink blouse and a denim prairie skirt with lots of pockets. Aurora despised pink. Her foster parents thought little girls should love pink and almost everything she had was pink. The pockets of her skirt were full of useful items such as band aids, a pocketknife, antibiotic cream, scissors, et cetera.

Aurora carefully unscrewed each jar lid and let the butterflies go where she had found them. As she was putting the last butterfly, a monarch, back in the milkweed patch by the trees, she heard voices. She stopped for a second. _That's odd. I've never heard those voices before. _She thought.

She heard a voice that wasn't a voice. It was the voice of an animal, but like no animal Aurora had ever heard before. She froze and turned slowly to face the trees behind her. Standing there was a huge furry thing. Aurora screamed and ran in the other direction.

Aurora reached the middle of the yard and looked back while running. It was definitely there. She crashed into something worse. It was a man armed with a _gun._ She yelled again and sprinted away.

Someone else grabbed her. He pinned her arms to her side and said, "We won't hurt you. It's alright." Aurora looked up at him. The man had a scarred face, light brown hair, and blue eyes. She didn't speak. She was too scared to move. "You have a special power. I have it. You need to learn how to use it."

Aurora looked up again, wide eyed. "You know?" Aurora had never told anyone. She could move things with her mind, make people forget things, say what she wanted them to, and once she had accidentally zapped a bully in the foster home with blue lightning. "

Yes. It is called the Force. You have to come with us to learn more about it."

"I don't like it. It's scary. It's not right."

"How is it not right? It flows through everyone. It is exceptionally strong in us."

"Messing with people's minds and zapping them is mean. I want it to go away."

"It won't go away. You have to come with us."

"No."

"If you don't, people who use the power for bad things will come instead. They won't care if you like it or not. They will take you anyway. They'll make you use your power to do evil things. "

"Who?"

"I can't explain now. You have to come with me and my friends."

"But what about…" she trailed off. She hated her foster parents, the kids at school were mean, she had no neighbors… nothing.

"Prove it. Prove to me you have it." She said finally.

The man took a small black cylinder out of his belt and pushed a button. It became a glowing, buzzing green sword. He put it away and extended his hand and one of the chairs on Aurora's foster parents' deck rose, and then touched back down again.

Aurora was amazed. She wasn't crazy.

"I'll go. "

"Come on." He led Aurora through the trees and the furry beast, the man with the gun, two robots, and a beautiful woman came as well.

He led her to a spaceship.


End file.
